


white sheets and bright lights

by moonminghao



Series: just the four of us, together. [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lots of sexual content, M/M, basically performance unit foursome, hand jobs.. blow jobs.. you know the deal, oh also intentional lapslock lol, slight exhibitionism, the slightest mention of blood ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonminghao/pseuds/moonminghao
Summary: his shirt is slipped off his shoulders by somebody. he’s partially self-conscious about the fact that he is now the only one half undressed, but somehow the embarrassment is only fueling him more. he’s the center of attention, now, all eyes on him and here he is: blushing and hard and panting.[or, the one where the maknae gets fucked by his unit]





	white sheets and bright lights

**Author's Note:**

> on today's episode of: Lee Chan Can't Keep His Dick In His Pants

the cafè is bustling, something close to a mid afternoon rush, full of people that they’ve never seen before speaking languages that they don’t understand. it’s just the four of them, a table meant for two and two extra chairs pulled up - hip hop unit is filming somewhere for something, and vocal unit is back at the hotel trying to catch up on the sleep that they are always chasing. 

soonyoung is watching as junhui and minghao play tic tac toe with a spare pen and the only unused napkin that they have. he slurps his drink loudly, loud enough for chan to shoot him an annoyed look. 

“hey... channie… would you do your hyung a favor?” soonyoung draws out, grinning, setting his smoothie down. chan narrows his eyes. 

“what?” 

“i would _love_ another muffin... “ 

he doesn’t even have to ask directly for chan to know what he wants, and the youngest admits defeat with a sigh.

“yeah sure, whatever, i’ll go get a few more.” chan’s chair scrapes on the ground as he gets up, and makes the same sound when he pushes it back in before his journey across the cafè to stand in the long line. 

soonyoung turns back to minghao and junhui, smile still wide on his face. 

“you know... “ he starts. the boys pause their game, looking up to meet their leader’s gaze. “last night, chan jacked off to the sound of you two fucking.” 

“ _what?_ ” they say, almost in unison, though minghao’s muted reaction comes a moment later. 

“well, really, it was less jacking off and more like… humping the sheets like some dog in heat. it was quite sad, actually, the poor kid must’ve been desperate.” 

“to... the sound of u-us?” junhui asks.

soonyoung rolls his eyes. “oh, come on, you two were being _so_ loud that surely your intent was to be heard. or, at least, you were toying with the fantasy of it.” he is uncomfortably nonchalant in his approach. 

junhui is still just staring dumbly, whereas minghao is blushing, suddenly very intent on stirring the ice cubes around in his drink. 

“i must applaud you.” soonyoung still has that shit-eating grin on his face. “it was really, really hot. i didn’t know you liked it so rough, junhui.” he says, sticking his tongue out a little as he runs it along his bottom lip. “and chan liked it too, if the way he was moaning is anything to go by.” 

“oh my god, soonyoung, please keep your voice down.” minghao pleads, shifting slightly in his chair. sensing his genuine discomfort, soonyoung does as he is told. 

“it’s okay, minghao, it’s not like i’m going to tell anyone. and chan certainly won’t… just figured you guys should know. and... “ 

“and what?” 

“and, say that if you ever wanted a third, i’d be more than happy to join.” 

minghao, who had been sipping his ice coffee in an effort to appear normal, puts the cup back down recklessly and tries desperately not to choke. junhui giggles at his display, then shifts his eyes over to where chan is stood in line. the youngest is smiling as he tries to chat with the cashier, nodding his head and pointing to the desired pastries. 

“well,” junhui says, ever so quietly, as he watches chan begin to make his way back to the table, “what if we wanted a fourth?”

soonyoung looks unreasonably excited by the suggestion. “i’m almost certain he’d be up for it. just give it a few days, we don’t want to overwhelm the poor baby.” he says with conviction. 

 

and by the time chan returns, the three boys have already begun a conversation about the new episode of hero academia. 

* * *

chan, despite his dedicated efforts to appear mature, still can’t help but play with his food. he isn’t hungry, so instead he opts to push his noodles around on their plate, building them up into mini mountains and then crushing them beneath his chopsticks.

jeonghan watches chan’s theatrics like a hawk, since he’s apparently decided it is solely his job to make sure everyone eats dinner every single day. 

“blame soonyoung.” chan answers in response to jeonghan’s eyebrow raise when he pushes his plate away. “he took us out for lunch like two hours ago.” 

they are all sitting at a long table in some dim restaurant near the hotel, drinking sodas and telling stories. soonyoung is sat next to chan, messing with mingyu’s drink. he turns at the sound of his name, cheeks rosy from sipping seokmin’s alcohol. 

“hmm?” 

“nothing, hosh.” chan smiles as he reassures the elder, who’s eyes widen at jeonghan’s death glare. “i was just telling jeonghan that you really treated us well earlier today.” 

soonyoung nods. he places a gentle hand on chan’s thigh, “of course. i _always_ treat my dongsaengs well.” he says in response. 

the phrase itself is not inherently indecent, but soonyoung’s mouth is close to chan’s ear, his breath is hot and his hand feels like it’s burning through chan’s jeans and all of it has chan blushing, stammering and red. 

“ah, well. as long as everyone stays healthy!” jeonghan says enthusiastically, before being distracted by seungcheol. 

and as soon as any previous attention has shifted away, soonyoung moves his hand upwards, ever so slightly. 

chan bites down onto his straw. he has been on edge all day, the events of last night replaying in his head like some erotic film. it's been haunting him: the sight of minghao practicing choreography earlier, hips rolling and hair messy, had him averting his eyes and swallowing a lump in his throat. junhui licking one of the popsicles that soonyoung bought them after the cafè was something close to a sensory overload; chan excused himself just to pace back and forth in the bathroom. and now here he is the middle of a restaurant, desperately trying to think of anything that will stop his body from overreacting to the simple touch.

it doesn’t work. soonyoung’s fingertips press lightly into chan’s inner thigh and chan is so entirely certain that soonyoung can feel his erection that it makes chan want to be swallowed by the earth. 

soonyoung ghosts his hand over the bulge and chan sucks in a breath. but as soon as the touch is there, it is gone. soonyoung draws back, turning to his own food and continuing to eat like nothing has occurred. chan bites back a whine. 

“ _you’re so funny, hyung._ ” he says lowly, in a sharp voice. it was the closest thing to grabbing soonyoung’s wrist and making him finish what he started that he could manage. 

soonyoung flashes him a smile. 

* * *

they are staying in the same hotel for a few more nights. no one bothers complaining (except seungkwan, of course, who insists that hansol is _impossible_ to share a bed with; but seungkwan is always complaining.) and they all retire early. 

junhui puts on a movie, something cliche and meant for teenage girls and both him and minghao pass out thirty minutes into the film. soonyoung gets up to turn the television and the lights off, muttering “good night channie.” before flopping back down onto their bed. 

“night, hosh.” he responds noncommittally. 

soon enough, chan is the only one still awake. he stares at the ceiling, listening soonyoung’s quiet snoring. he’s always been terrible at telling time, can never tell whether it’s been half of an hour or three, but he does know that the scene from dinner, the feeling of soonyoung’s hands on him, is still all too fresh in his mind. 

 

and so maybe it's the natural competitor in him, thrill seeking and childish, and the exhilarating rush of getting away with something naughty the first time, that only makes him want to do it again. soonyoung, his leader, most trusted hyung, is asleep right next to him and all chan can think about is how badly he wants to jack off.

it’s not entirely his fault, chan reckons, what with soonyoung’s teasing and the memory of junhui moaning. just the thought of it, of everything, has him trailing a hand down from his shoulders to his thighs, pushing his sweatpants down to palm himself through his boxers. he doesn’t feel guilty, he doesn’t have the time to. he thinks of minghao and junhui again, the mental imagery that hasn’t left him alone. minghao has long fingers, chan noticed earlier. 

he manages to extract pleasure from his own vulnerability. soonyoung is so close to him, inches away, and here chan is with a hand around his own cock, gasping as he works it up and down and thinks about their friends. the leader is so close to him, chan imagines, that if he were to wake up, he’d - 

“let me help you with that.”

soonyoung’s voice is quiet and deep and it pulls chan harshly out of his fantasy. some carnal desire stirs within the younger, unfamiliar and enveloping. soonyoung has rolled onto his side now, a hand resting on chan’s bare thigh. 

“huh?” chan asks, as if he’s confused, as if he wasn’t secretly hoping for this exact scenario to play out. he feels a hand on top of the one he had wrapped around his own length. 

“let hyung help you.” he sounds tired still, syllables slurred. 

chan nods. _okay_. and retracts his hand so the only palm left on his hard cock is soonyoung’s. it’s unreasonably arousing. soonyoung, the first person to ever touch him like this, is laying next to him, half asleep while giving him a hand job and to chan it feels like the best thing he could ever hope for. 

soonyoung keeps his touch light for a few moments, ever the tease, but it has chan bucking his hips anyways, always wanting more.

he starts to go faster, work his hand skillfully around chan’s length. chan is embarrassingly far gone, his virginal body invariably overreacting. 

the youngest turns his head to meet soonyoung’s lips in a fervent kiss. 

(chan would say it was to mask the moans, that making out with soonyoung was just the favored alternative to biting his own hand or making too much noise, but chan would be lying if he said he hadn’t entertained the idea of kissing the other boy before. his soft pink lips, now spit slick as he messily moves them against chan’s, have seemed desirable for years.) 

“ _fuck._ ” chan mumbles against soonyoung’s mouth. he’s already chasing his orgasm, and his cheeks are burning red with how quickly he’s reaching it. “soonyoung, if you don’t slow down i’m gonna…” he whispers. 

“it’s alright, channie.” soonyoung responds before catching him in another kiss. he’s sweating and trying not to let chan catch on to how turned on he is as he pants into the younger boy’s mouth. the sheets on top of them feel heavy and soonyoung wishes the lights were on. “cum for me, channie.” 

chan nods again, absolutely incapable of speech, arching his back and biting down into soonyoung’s bottom lip. he climaxes as a metallic taste tinges their mouths, with soonyoung’s hand pumping him through it. 

once chan finishes, soonyoung rolls onto his back and pulls his sticky hand out from beneath the sheets, giggling at the sight of it coated in chan’s cum. 

as soon as the younger boy catches his breath, he rolls his eyes and says “you’re so immature.” in an attempt to stop the humiliation he’s starting to feel. soonyoung shrugs and wipes his hand on his own t-shirt. 

they lay still for a second. chan feels drained, eyelids heavy and almost uncomfortably warm, and he is about to doze off before he suddenly remembers soonyoung. “oh shit,” he says quietly, still mindful of junhui and minghao sleeping in the same room. he moves his knee so it presses lightly against soonyoung’s hard-on. “i should return the favor.” 

“don’t worry about it, bro.” soonyoung smiles. “i’m too tired, i think i’ll just sleep instead.” 

chan nods once more, moving away. he closes his eyes, about to finally rest, when soonyoung speaks again. 

“though, another kiss wouldn’t hurt.”  


* * *

breakfast is its usual affair of cheap waffles and dense pancakes in the hotel lounge. there’s only seven of them awake, seungcheol, jeonghan, and hansol in addition to the four performance members. chan sits as far away from soonyoung as he can, deciding that keeping his distance and staying silent would probably be for the best. 

he is visibly tired, though, and visibly avoiding soonyoung’s eyes as he scarfs down his food. 

minghao seems to do the opposite; he nestles close to soonyoung, leans against him so that their sweaty summer skin sticks together. he watches chan’s display with amusement, before tilting his head up so that his lips are against soonyoung’s ear. 

“i thought you said we should ‘give it a few days’ or else we would, what was it? _'overwhelm the poor baby’_?” his voice is the cute mess of syllables it always is, stumbling and lilted. 

soonyoung keeps his gaze on the youngest, who’s answering all of seungcheol’s questions in succinct sentences: _yes, no, fine._

“come on, you’re just jealous that _i_ get to mess with him because he sleeps in _my_ bed.” soonyoung whispers in response. “don’t worry babe, someday we’ll trade.” 

* * *

the next hotel is a few cities over and they arrive when it’s dark, when everything is neon and blurry. their rooms are properly booked, they no longer have to share beds and chan has to pretend that this fact does not disappoint him terribly. he supposes he could just ask soonyoung, a quiet question of _‘can i sleep in your bed, preferably with you?’_ but that would involve swallowing his pride and he is still himself, after all. 

and so for a few nights they remain on their own mattresses, passing out from exhaustion and talking in their sleep. 

 

it’s midday when chan finally finds himself in the elder’s coveted bed. he doesn’t know what the rest of seventeen are up to, but he does know that his unit is here, watching shitty romcoms on the television. he’s squished between junhui and soonyoung, and it's a little too warm and none of them can even properly see the t.v., but he is happy all the same. 

minghao lays on the other side of junhui. he’s hellbent on convincing them that he could not care less about the program that is showing, but he keeps making offhanded comments about the characters’ choices as he reaches across the pillows to play with chan’s hair. 

the physical affection they show is nothing new, but it feels different with everything that has happened. there’s a sort of tension in the air, nearly palpable as the four of them hang on to every touch they receive from each other. 

the television show ends. soonyoung finds the remote and begins to flip through channels, much to minghao’s, who probably wanted to watch the next episode, dismay. the leader settles on some boring documentary about american history and the other three groan.

“can i have the remote, soonyoung?” chan asks. 

“uh, no? what if i am really interested in, uh, this guy?” soonyoung asks, as he gestures to the portrait of the old white man they keep flashing on the screen. he’s joking, obviously, teasing again. 

“but you’re not.” chan says, grabbing at the remote that soonyoung skillfully moves to his other hand, so it’s just out of chan’s reach. “ah, come on.” 

chan tries to grab soonyoung’s wrists but he can’t get a good hold on him while laying down. so he throws a leg over soonyoung’s thighs and lifts himself up, until he is sitting on the older boy’s lap, knees digging into the mattress on either side of him. 

“got it!” chan exclaims triumphantly, holding the remote above his head. he looks to minghao and junhui for encouragement, perhaps some applause, but they are both just staring at him, eyes flicking over his body as he straddles soonyoung. 

soonyoung is looking up at chan, too, and all the attention has the youngest flustered, blushing.

in the moment, chan discovers that he doesn’t mind the ogling, especially if it is from the three of them. he likes it, in fact, wants them to keep watching, so he stays on soonyoung’s lap. he puts the remote down onto the mattress and reaches to play with soonyoung’s hair. 

the leader smiles, and chan smiles back. he can still feel everyone looking at him and he doesn’t even try and stop his body from reacting, some kind of exhibitionist urge rising in him as he nonchalantly rocks his hips. it’s a small movement, moving forward slightly as he brings his knees to squeeze into the sides of soonyoung’s thighs. chan feels soonyoung tighten his grip on his hips, the pads of this thumbs slipping beneath his shirt to press against chan’s hipbone. 

the atmosphere has changed, now, a subtle sort of shift into something much more heady and hot as chan’s arousal grows. he doesn’t have it in him to look at junhui or minghao now, but he focuses on soonyoung; grinds down onto soonyoung’s lap again. 

chan can feel that soonyoung’s body is reacting in the same way that his is. soonyoung drops his smile as he tilts his head back, expression reminding chan of the last time soonyoung was on stage, focused and exhilarated. chan wants to draw it out, moving tantalizingly slow. 

eventually soonyoung has had enough, grabbing chan by the waist and flipping their positions so that chan is on the mattress, sprawled out on his back and soonyoung is still between his legs. the leader surges forward then, connecting their lips with frustrated purpose. at the same moment, chan feels another pair of lips against his neck. he reckons it’s junhui. 

he thinks of junhui, plump lips and pretty face, all bite and no bark, and he reaches to grab ahold of junhui’s hair, pulling the boy up. chan turns his head so that he can give junhui a proper kiss. soonyoung drops his head down to begin to mark up chan’s collar bones. 

it’s already a lot; junhui is responsive, melting against him and whining as chan tugs on his hair and soonyoung is rougher than chan is used to, biting down with purpose. chan moans and his hips twitch up. 

it’s already a lot and when soonyoung looks up and whispers _“please let us fuck you”_ in a voice something close to desperate, it becomes something more. 

chan nods, but he knows the boys won’t go any further if he doesn’t verbalize his consent. so he closes his eyes and exhales, “yes, please, anything. yes.” 

soonyoung smiles again. he begins to unbutton chan’s shirt, but stops for a moment to lean in close. “if it gets to be too much, just tell us, alright baby?” and chan nods once more. 

his shirt is slipped off his shoulders by somebody. he’s partially self-conscious about the fact that he is now the only one half undressed, but somehow the embarrassment is only fueling him more. he’s the center of attention, all eyes on him, and here he is: blushing and hard and panting. 

minghao has moved to the other side of chan, giving him the perfect angle to start kissing his way down chan’s chest. he brushes the tip of his finger against chan’s nipple and chan draws in a breath. now his hips are practically writhing, desperately looking to no longer be neglected. 

soonyoung makes quick work of removing the rest of chan’s clothes. it’s then, laying naked in front of the three older boys, that chan really registers what is happening. he smiles, thrilled that this is real life and not just one of the dreams he keeps having about this same exact situation. 

as soon as his legs are exposed, soonyoung is immediately enthralled. he kisses chan’s inner thighs, more soft butterfly kisses than biting, and minghao moves his hand dangerously close to chan’s aching cock. chan wants nothing more than to have someone touch him there, give him a bit of relief, but he gets the feeling that they know he’d fall apart too quickly if they did that; ruin all the fun with his teenage stamina. 

so he’s left begging and squirming, with minghao playing with his chest and junhui marking up his neck and soonyoung’s head between his legs. 

“so cute, channie.” soonyoung says in awe when chan lets out a particularly loud moan as minghao continues to torture him. “you’re so cute.” 

_“please”_ chan mutters, all sense of inhibition leaving him, “please, touch me.” 

“but…” minghao begins to respond, hand moving to lightly spread chan’s legs apart further, so the youngest is fully exposed. “we are touching you.” 

chan groans, almost annoyed. “i meant touch me _there._ ” he says quietly. 

“where?” now it’s junhui who’s doing the teasing. his lips are soft against the shell of chan’s ear. “hmm, where?” 

“please.” chan whispers. he grabs ahold of junhui’s wrist lightly, leading it down to his hard-on. junhui seems to take pity on the poor boy, wrapping thin fingers around chan’s cock and giving it a few tugs. chan reacts immediately, hips bucking upwards, mouth falling open. the satisfaction only lasts a second, junhui pulls his hand away before chan can really revel in the feeling.

a moment later, soonyoung gets off the bed. chan is too preoccupied by minghao’s passionate kiss, (tongue and teeth, heady and intoxicating) to see the leader as he crosses the room to sift through a backpack, pulling out a small thing of lube. 

soonyoung returns to his previous position between chan’s legs, stooping down to give a few more kisses to the boy’s thighs, before pushing his knees apart again. 

“channie, channie.” he repeats, until chan pulls away from minghao and makes eye contact with soonyoung. “i’m gonna finger you now, ‘kay?” 

“okay.” chan says breathlessly. “that’s fine. i’ve done it before…” and when soonyoung shoots him a confused look, chan clarifies: “to myself i mean, i, uh, got curious once.” 

minghao chuckles. “wow, hot.” he responds, and chan lightly slaps his shoulder with a shaking hand. 

chan is a lot louder than he intended to be, whining as soonyoung presses two fingers into him. the youngest brings his hands up to cover his own flustered face. with his eyes closed, he is left to guess work regarding whose hands are doing what and he finds that he doesn’t particularly mind the feeling. 

“ _hyung-_ ” chan pants. he doesn’t even know who he is talking to and junhui starts to whisper comfort into his ear. 

soonyoung adds another finger, curling into chan. even still it’s not enough, chan decides. he wants more. wants to be filled. 

“hyung, soonyoung hyung, i’m ready.” he says, the words muffled by his palm. 

“eager, huh?” soonyoung asks. he pulls back despite his teasing, unbuttoning his jeans and undoing the zipper, just enough for him to pull his dick out. 

“hey, who says you get to go first?” minghao says indignantly. 

“i’m his leader, hao, it’s only right that i get to take his virginity.” soonyoung answers matter-of-factly. 

now chan really is glad that they can’t see his blush, certain that he’s redder than last night’s sunset. 

there’s an unappealing squelch as soonyoung uncaps the bottle again and coats his hardened cock with the substance. his arousal is painfully evident, and the thought of entering chan is so exciting that he has to constantly remind himself to take it slow, make it special. he aligns himself with chan’s entrance, the tip of his dick pressing against it. his voice drops low. “are you ready, my baby?” 

chan nods quickly. he doesn’t speak, knows he will sound too urgent if he does, too hungry. 

he finds it impossible to remain silent, though, when soonyoung enters him. he breathes out a string of curses, mainly just “ _fuck, oh my god holy fuck._ ” 

it burns at first, an uncomfortable sort of stretch, but soonyoung takes it slow. junhui’s reassurance is constant too, whispers of “you’re doing great so far, baby, absolutely fantastic.” and when soonyoung starts to move, rolling his hips into chan, the pain is replaced by absolute pleasure.  


“take your hands away from your face, channie. i want to see your cute expressions.” the leader says. chan figures he isn’t in much of a position to argue and he does as he is told. minghao makes it easier, carding his fingers through chan’s hair and tilting his head so they can make out again. 

chan groans into minghao’s mouth as soonyoung struggles to find a rhythm, wanting nothing more than to fuck him like an animal. as soon as he finds it, slowing down to draw this out, wanting to last as long as possible, chan reaches down to try and touch himself. minghao swats his hand away almost immediately, so junhui begins to kiss his way down. he stops at the chest, pressing lips against the nipple that minghao has already abused, and he continues past the ribs. chan doesn’t realize what his plan is until it’s happening, and his cock is suddenly surrounded by junhui’s warm and wet mouth. 

he was right, junhui does look beautiful when giving a blowjob. it’s sloppy, he can’t take the whole thing in with soonyoung is rocking the bed and chan thrusting upwards; so he has to rely mainly on his tongue, but chan has been aching for touch there for so long that it feels heavenly. 

with soonyoung fucking him and junhui’s lips wrapped around his cock, chan finds that he doesn’t last long. he moans again, so loud that he prays whoever is in the room next door isn’t one of their members, and just manages to say “junhui, i’m close” before cumming into the boy’s mouth. 

so many years with minghao has made junhui an expert on things like this, and the oldest swallows everything he can manage. 

after chan climaxes, everything stills for a second. he catches his breath and minghao becomes more gentle. chan knows it’s not over yet, though, that the three boys are just waiting a moment before working him back up again. 

and chan is right about that too, junhui takes chan back into his mouth soon enough. soonyoung pulls out though, and chan is only confused for a moment before minghao takes the leader’s place. 

minghao is bigger than soonyoung, thick and hard and chan is already so overstimulated that when the other boy begins to move inside of him, chan is practically screaming. soonyoung begins to take up minghao’s role of kissing him to shut him up, and somewhere in the back of chan’s mind he is sane enough to find it comforting. 

“fuck, channie, you’re so tight.” minghao mutters. he’s so vocal, speaking his mind while chan feels honored that this time around he can understand what the boy is saying. chan notices that junhui is jerking himself off. 

“so fucking hot.” minghao says in a more genuine tone than before. he is harsher than soonyoung, too, snapping his hips into the youngest as chan whimpers at his words. chan is already hard again, blushing a dark red. 

“it feels… really good.” chan manages to say. he has never been specifically talented at articulating his thoughts, so he hopes that repeating the same phrase is enough to satisfy the others. 

he is, at the very least, overwhelmed. he decides that it’s a good kind of overwhelmed, though, a sort of teary eyed and sweaty, pleasurable devastation. soonyoung is saying filthy things into his ear and junhui is still skillfully blowing him. 

they are taking turns, chan realizes, when he feels empty for a moment before soonyoung’s dick enters him again. 

“oh my god.” chan stutters.

soonyoung seems to pity how wrecked chan is, because he goes slower than before and talks quietly. “next time” he says as his movements begin to get messier, “next time you can fuck me instead. would you like that? having your hyung begging and needy for your cock?” 

“yes, fuck yes.” chan responds without thinking. the thought itself makes him want to cum. 

the talking subsides for a moment. minghao is on his knees on the mattress next to chan, working a hand up and down his own cock. soonyoung is getting close, chan can tell because he has lost all sense of pattern. he’s chasing release and hitting chan’s good spot at the same time, leaving the youngest to gasp and whine. 

minghao says something in mandarin, and junhui takes chan deeper into his mouth. chan moans and writhes his hips, curling his hands into the sheets. 

“just a little longer, baby.” soonyoung promises. 

he is telling the truth, too. it only takes a few more minutes for soonyoung to fall apart, pulling out of chan to finish all over the boy’s stomach. junhui follows soon after, drawing away from chan to prop himself up on his knees and shoot his load on chan’s chest. 

it’s a symphony of panting and groaning as minghao reaches down to jack chan off to completion, and the two youngest cum in unison. 

and then everything is quiet for a moment, the hotel room filled by the sound of the four of them catching their breaths. minghao stoops down to give chan a kiss on the forehead and another one on his cheek, which may be wet with tears, before laying down next to him. junhui decides to do the same; kissing the maknae on the lips for a quick moment. (chan can taste himself on junhui’s tongue, and isn’t as grossed out as he anticipated.) 

chan is absolutely covered in cum, he realizes as a second thought. the thought of getting up is unwelcome when he is so exhausted, and luckily soonyoung seems to understand that. the leader leaves for a moment and comes back with a damp towel, cleaning chan up before joining the three of them in bed.

eventually, as junhui’s breathing evens out, chan begins to doze off too. he is warm and comfortable between minghao and junhui, blissed out and spent.  


* * *

chan wakes up around dinnertime. soonyoung had told him at breakfast that the leaders were expected to go out for a business dinner that night and thus he would not be able to join them for room service, so chan is only half surprised to find that soonyoung was no longer sleeping with them. 

he sits up to look around the room. soonyoung had turned off the light before he left and the room was filled with the dark blue light of a cloudy dusk. minghao and junhui are still fast asleep, holding hands over chan’s body. he smiles at the sight, giving both of them chaste kisses instinctively. 

the television is still playing, chan notices, and he lets out a chuckle at the fact that the history channel is still on.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was. that was a lot. i'm so sorry. 
> 
> (also, i apologize for the time it took for me to post this. i have to be sufficiently intoxicated to even begin to want to write shit like this, and i am trying to at least make it through high school without dying of liver failure.)


End file.
